Man with a Plan
by Jezikaah
Summary: Tony Stark never really had much of a reputation when it came to thinking things through. He didn't feel the need too. Most of the time he just got lucky and things worked out in the end; or rather Pepper would fix it. But just Tony's luck, Miss Pepper Potts couldn't fix this one. Rated M for coarse language and mature content in future chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing :(
1. Man with a Plan Well, we hope

_**AN: Hey howdy hey! This is my first chaptered fiction, so I welcome your reviews, good or bad, with open arms. With the help of my lovely beta Morbane5ever, we hope you enjoy! **_

**Tony Stark never really had much of a reputation when it came to thinking things through. He didn't feel the need too. Most of the time he just got lucky and things worked out in the end; or rather Pepper would fix it. But just Tony's luck, Miss Pepper Potts couldn't fix this one. **

Fresh cup of coffee in hand, Tony sat down on his favourite couch in the TV room of his newly restored New York penthouse. His eyes were focused on the TV, which was playing re-runs of Firefly. As hard as he tried, though, he couldn't pay attention; his brain was more focused on trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess the God of Mischief had put him in.

Loki and Tony had already been sleeping together for the past couple of weeks. Loki just shows up whenever he wants, at any hour of the day or night, (Tony refuses to forget the time he got woken up at 4am after only an hour's sleep). His mind keeps telling him that he needs to man the fuck up and just say no, but dammit that son of a bitch was just too good to resist.

However, now he had no choice but to end whatever the fuck they were doing now, because last time they nearly got caught.

* * *

They were down in Tony's workshop, and Loki was on his knees making better use of his silver tongue. Tony had just let out a strangled moan when he caught the unmistakable sound of heels clicking their way down the stairs.

Tony's eyes had widened and he quickly tried to push the God away from him. "Shit! Loki its Pepper, get the fuck up", he hissed at the occupied God. The bastard just smirked and looked like he was going to continue, probably just to irritate Tony. The only thing that must have stopped him was the thought that Tony would properly not let him forget it. So Loki got up and calmly smooth the hair out of his smirking face, while the frantic Tony shoved himself back into his grease stained jeans, trying not to get anything precious caught in the process. Loki had leaned forward to give Tony's neck a quick nip, much to Tony's irritation, before disappearing from the room in a puff of smoke.

Tony heard the distant sound of Pepper punching in her access code and he waved his arms around frantically trying to rid the room of the smoke.

"Uh Tony, are you okay?"

Tony turned quickly to see Pepper standing before him, carrying a large pile of papers and wearing a look of concern on her face. "Me? I'm fine, great, top of the world, you look lovely as always, is that a new dress, it's stunning." He answered in a rush. _Calm down idiot_, Tony thought to himself.

Pepper's eyes just tightened as she had looked Tony up and down, before she replied slowly. "As I appreciate your compliment, no Tony this isn't new, you've seen this dress a dozen times before. Are you _sure_ you're okay? You looked pretty flustered when I interrupted your….. arm flapping."

"Like I said Peps, I perfectly perfect as always," he replied with a charming grin, purposely avoiding her eyes. Tony had then turned his attention to a suddenly interesting wrench that lay on the table next to him. "What was it that you wanted? I'm a very busy man you know."

Pepper still looked unconvinced, but thankfully she chose to leave it and proceeded to talk Tony through the month's supply of papers he had avoided doing so far.

* * *

Tony leaned back to take a long sip of his coffee, face turning into a grimace, because the coffee was now stone cold. Stiff joints groaning, he turned off the TV, got up and made his way to the kitchen to get another pot of coffee.

"JARVIS, you there?" Tony asked, while pouring out the ruined coffee.

"Always and forever, sir" replied his faithful assistant.

"Do you think I make bad choices?" Tony asked.

"Did you want me to comment on a particular time, or just how you are in general, sir?"

"Wow, you know hun, your faith in me warms my heart, it truly does," Tony huffed in annoyance. JARVIS was smart enough not to reply to that one. New coffee in hand, Tony set himself down in one of the kitchen stools and went back to his earlier task. How to tell a God he wants to break up their sex sessions.

Tony stared off into space taking small sips of his coffee. He didn't want to give up sex with Loki, because the demigod was fucking brilliant in bed. But even now he could hear Pepper's disapproving lecture in his head. He didn't even want to begin to think about what his fellow Avengers had to say. Steve was just beginning to like him and Natasha would kill him, _while _enjoying every moment.

Tony was just thinking he might as well just top himself now, before any deadly women got to him, when he felt a sudden shift in the air and knew he wasn't alone any more "Better get this over with," he mumbled. Drowning the last of his coffee, he ran a hand over his face and made his way to the bedroom. He stalled at the door with a hand on the handle, taking a deep breath and composing his face into a somewhat relaxed position, he opened the door and walked in.

Clicking the door closed behind him, his gaze made its way over to the window where the God was currently standing. At the sound of the door, Loki turned around and grinned at the smaller man. Tony gulped and felt his arousal peek as Loki began to make his way across the room.

_This is not gonna be good. _


	2. Sucumming to a God

**AN: Hey there readers, Sorry it took awhile for the next chapter, we've been very busy, and will continue to be as I start a new job next week! Also thank you to the lovely people who sent messages and I've answered all your questions. P.S. BBC can such a Merlin and Sherlock's dick. Good day :) **

As Loki made his way over to him, Tony had a quick look at the God's appearance. He actually looked pretty causal today. Well for a god, anyway. He had taken off all the golden armour as well as most of the leather attire, but had left on the leather pants. His forest green tunic was slightly fitted at the chest, the sleeves pushed up to reveal the muscled forearms. Truth be told, the God looked good. Really good. Tony felt his face to into a smirk. But quickly composed himself before he did anything stupid.

"Look, Loki we need to talk," Tony breathed softly.

"We can speak in due time. But for now come here, Stark."

"Uh, I think I'm good over here."

"If that is how you wish to play it, I shall have to come to you," replied Loki. He finished his slow walk over to Tony and pushed him against the closed door, putting his hands on Tony's hips. Loki then pulled at him, bringing their clothed bodies together and kissing him full on the mouth. Tony gasped and Loki took the advantage to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned weakly, his eyes falling shut as the taller man devoured him.

_Stick to the plan, idiot_. Tony broke away from the kiss. "Wait Loki, you need to stop."

"I see no reason to," Loki replied, his lips ghosting over Tony's ear, while trailing his hands under Tony's shirt and across his toned stomach.

Tony gulped and tried to steady his breathing. Unsuccessfully. "Uh.. Um.. Because this doesn't seem like a good idea."

Loki pulled back with a huff, but continued his exploration of Tony's lower torso, tracing his abs with light fingers. "And why is that?"

"I, uhh, can't remember right now," Tony answered unevenly. "But I know it was a really good reason."

Loki looked down between them and placed his hand on Tony's hardening cock. "This tells me that you think otherwise, Stark."

Tony bit his lip to hold in the strangled moan. His back arched away from the door, pushing his pelvis harder onto Loki's hand.

"Stark, let the pleasure consume you. There is time for discussions later."

Tony let his moan out this time, as Loki suddenly kissed him demandingly. He wrapped a hand around Tony's neck, and swiftly undid Tony's belt with the other hand.

Tony kicked off his jeans and put his arms around the God's waist. Loki leaned back and lifted his arms, allowing Tony to pull the tunic off of him and drop it to the ground.

Tony knew that this was a stupid thing to do, but he also knew he had to succumb to the bastard pretty quickly. He wasn't one to pass on a hot God that was currently stripping them both.

Once they were out of their restricting clothes, Loki pushed Tony onto the bed and climbed on top of the smaller man, straddling his hips.

Tony grabbed Loki and crashed their swollen lips together, both men fighting for dominance. Tony lost, but still felt pretty good about himself though. He took a firm grip of Loki's hard prick, and the God let out a load moan.

"St-Stark…" Loki growled as Tony tongued at his neck. Tony smirked into the man's shoulder and started to pump his hand in a fast rhythm.

Loki eye's fluttered shut and tilted his head back, further exposing his bite covered throat.

* * *

Tony's chest heaved and he shook his damp fringe out of his flushed face as Loki pounded into him with a brutal force. Loki's hands held a tight grip on his thighs, holding Tony's legs wide apart. At this angle, Loki was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Tony tightened his muscles around the other man's dick and laughed weakly as he felt the God bite at his damp shoulder in retaliation.

His hands twisting in the bed sheets, Tony arched his hips up, meeting each of Loki's thrusts. "So good…so close," he whimpered. His cock was achingly hard and he just needed Loki to keep fucking him.

Loki sped up his thrusts, and Tony threw his head back against the pillow with a groan. It felt so_ good, _and he was way past the point of even giving a shit about his stupid plan. All he could think about was the weight of the God pushing into him and the fact that he was so fucking close.

Tony grasped his leaking cock and matched his frantic pumps to the God's thrusts.

Tony let out a final long moan, before his orgasm ripped through him with extreme force. He shuddered as he emptied himself over both their chests. Loki growled and threw his head back, snapping his hips forcefully through his own orgasm.

Loki pulled out and Tony whimpered quietly at the sensitivity. Loki collapsed next to the smaller man, and the two just lay there for a while, breathing heavily.

Too drained to move anything besides his head, Tony turned to Loki and grinned. "Good work, Reindeer Games."

"I don't particularly like that nickname you've bestowed upon me Stark," Loki groaned in response, turning over to lie on his stomach.

"Do you even know the reference?"

Loki opened an eye and sighed, "I did research it, seeing as you said it so much."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

Slowly blinking to adjust to the burning sunlight, Tony stared at the ceiling. He desperately needed a shower, having fallen asleep before cleaning himself the night before. Rubbing his hands over his face, he groaned at the feel of his still aching body.

He dropped his outstretched hands to his side, only to feel nothing. He sat up, letting the sheet pool at his waist. He never felt Loki leave, but still checked each visit, just in case by some weird phenomenon, the God was still there.

"Loki, you in there?" Tony called out to the closed bathroom door.

He waited a moment, but heard nothing. Lying back down, he rubbed his hands over his face again and sighed. "Well, that was fucking stupid wasn't it."

"I would think so, sir. It did not seem to go according to plan," JARVIS suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, JARVIS," grumbled Tony.

What the fuck was he going to do now? Last night was just plain embarrassing. He did a pitiful job of remaining in control. If he didn't get this sorted out fast, he would probably never be allowed to show his face to the others. He really did enjoy hanging out and working with those weirdos - wait. Tony shot out of bed, regretting it immediately because it still hurt a bit.

"JARVIS, honey. How fast can you get my dearest Happy here?"

"The car can be ready in approximately 15 minutes, sir."

"Great, you're fabulous. I think it's time I visit some friends." Tony strolled towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. Time for plan B.


	3. Bitch

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I have been so lazy/occupied this past month. Life has been crazy and lots of happy and lots of sad things have happened. I promise not to be this bad ever again! Please rate, review and just basically just adore me like the God that I am. x**

Tony has been living at the mansion for the past 5 days and there's been no sign of Loki anywhere. (He always checks every room before he goes in, just in case the God decides to show up and is waiting for him). He hasn't let himself be alone for any longer than necessary. The team was a bit sceptical when he arrived, probably because he didn't give an explanation of why he was there in the first place, but they got over it- once he showed them their presents.

"You wouldn't be trying to bribe us now, would you Stark?" Clint questioned, examining his new quiver. "Because I'm totally cool with that."

"Yeah, Tony. I'll have to admit this is very strange." Bruce added from behind Steve.

"Aw come on, can't a guy just show up unannounced after not seeing you for a few weeks and bring gifts for you all without having to explain himself?"

"No," the team all replied in unison, except for Clint who had already skipped off to get his arrows.

* * *

Tony settled himself into the mansion quickly, making sure he kept himself as busy- which wasn't that difficult of a task considering he now lived in a house filled with over-active superheros. He sparred with Clint and Natasha, where he was beaten terribly by both of them separately, and then by the two of them at the same time. Though giving them the finger and going to hang out with Bruce was _not_ sulking, just simply moving on to the next task.

He made beautiful things in the lab with Bruce; it felt so good to have a buddy who wasn't a machine. Bruce was still a bit reserved around the team, but Tony could tell he was more relaxed than he'd ever been. It was things like that that made Tony feel good about the Avengers and what they were doing. Tony knew all about each team member's past, and he was glad that someone like Bruce had a place to feel welcome. Heck, if he had to deal with shit like Bruce, he'd probably turn into a green rage monster too.

There was another activity that Tony had grown to enjoy since his arrival, and that was teaching Steve about technology. Tony had another workshop in the mansion. It was smaller than his one at the tower, but still had plenty of pretty gadgets, and JARVIS was his ever present self. It hadn't been his intention to recruit himself for the task of updating the Captain, but Tony was easily persuaded. It was becoming a hobby of his really. He'd just sat himself down in the kitchen with Bruce, enthusiastically discussing various ways to finish their latest experiment, while a confused Thor looked on, spooning great helpings of cereal into his mouth. Tony was just getting into the really good part of his explanation, which included grand hand gestures, when he spotted the solider lurking in the doorway.

Tony stopped midway through his sentence and smiled at Steve. "You coming in, Cap? Or just admiring the scenery?"

"Actually, Tony," he replied slowing walking into the room, his hands behind his back. "I wanted to ask you- to ask if you would…"

"Yeah?"

Steve brought his hands around and showed Tony the standard issue cell phone from SHIELD. "I was just wondering if you could show me how to work this properly. I can answer a call, but that's about it." He answered sheepishly.

That had been 3 days ago and they had gotten further than Tony had expected. Once he had gotten through that basic's of that crappy phone, Tony didn't stop there. He showed him how to use an IPod and then as he got more into it, he started explaining about everything he could, Computers, holograms, and even about what had been going on through out the years Steve had been frozen. Steve kept asking at the beginning why Tony was helping him so much. Tony laughed it off and just said it was good to see not him jump every time his phone vibrated. Truth be told though, now that he had spent more time with him, Tony really did appreciate Steve as a friend. Steve wasn't uptight like he was before, and didn't scowl every time Tony teased him. And also teaching Steve took a long time and that meant more time without the God of Mischief showing up and ruining his plan.

It had just gone past 2.30 in the afternoon. Tony had shown Steve YouTube that morning and the Captain had been glued to it for the past couple of hours. So Tony let his mind drift to Loki for a second, while Steve watched another cat video. Tony kept playing the other night over and over in his mind, Loki's smirking face, their bodies glistening as they rocked together, the sound of Loki's breaths getting deeper as he drifted into sleep beside him.

He snapped out of it when he heard a loud whistling coming from behind him, which turned out to be Clint strolling into the workshop and propping himself up on the nearest counter.

"What can I do for you, Barton?"

"JARVIS said that the projectiles were ready."

"What are you- Oh! Yeah! That's right. Steve, you gonna be okay for now?" Steve nodded, eyes on the video and got up taking the tablet with him. Tony shook his head, laughing. "Maybe YouTube was a bad idea."

"Probably," Clint replied, hopping off the counter. "But for now, show me the goods, bitch!"

"Patience is a virtue, Barton. And you'll get nowhere with such awful language."

"Kiss my ass."

* * *

Tony caught sight of his reflection in the glass panels as he and Clint left the workshop a couple hours later. He looked fucking filthy. There was hardly a patch on him that wasn't covered in streaks of grease and oil. "Oi, Barton?!"

"What?" Clint called, as he continued to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me I was so dirty?"

"You're always dirty, metaphorically and literally. I didn't see the point." He said, turning his head to smirk at Tony.

"Touché' bitch."

"You're the bitch."

Tony decided that he was long over due for a good scrubbing, so he made his way to his room on the other side of the mansion, waving at Thor who was currently taking apart his third remote of the week. The others thought it was annoying that the God refused to believe the device wasn't magic, Tony thought it was sweet.

Heading towards his en-suite bathroom, Tony stripped off his dirty clothes and let them drop to the floor. His room at the mansion was just about that same size at his one at the tower. The only real difference with this one was that he wasn't towering over the city. Turning on the shower, he left his hand open under the spray and got in once it was at a good temperature. Dropping his head on his chest, he moaned as the hot water poured over and down his back, relaxing his tensed muscles. Tony slicked himself all over with soap and the water soon ran clear of his day in the workshop.

Tony loved showers, he truly did. He always got into trouble when he was at college for wasting all the hot water in the dorms. It was just so relaxing; he liked the pressure of the water on his body and face, slowly turning his skin a light pink.

He groaned softly and spread his knees apart, bracing himself on the metal bar in the middle of the shower. He dropped his hand, letting a quiet moan out as he felt his way down his body, curling his hand around his length. Closing his eyes, he once again he let his thoughts drift to Loki; imagining the God in there with him, his black hair slicked back dripping with water. Tony would lick the droplets that rolled down Loki's face before bringing their bodies together.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight." A voice purred in his ear.

Tony's whole body stiffened at the sound. _Aw crap. Loki. _Tony started to turn around but firm hands on his waist stopped him.

"Now, now Stark. Hold still," Loki's move one of his hands from Tony's waist and covered the hand Tony still had wrapped around his dick. "There has hardly been a moment where you have not been in another's presence since I had you last."

Tony could feel his common sense started to cloud as Loki removed Tony's hand and replaced it with his own, slowly running his hand up and down Tony's length. Loki had pressed his already water-soaked body against his back and Tony could feel the God's erection pressing against him. Tony let out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

"Loki, I really need to talk to you this time-"

Tony stopped with a strangled moan, tilting his head back against the God's shoulder as Loki began sucking a path down Tony's neck, while quickening his pace on Tony's throbbing dick.

"There is time for discussion later, Stark." Loki whispered in his ear.

Tony let out a shaky laugh. "You said that last time, and when I woke up you had scampered."

"I will not do that this time, Stark."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Loki purred, spinning Tony around before dropping to his knees before the billionaire. "Would I lie, Stark?"

"Yes." Tony replied instantly.

Loki chuckled, wrapping his hand back around Tony's length, before bring the tip close to his lips. "Well then Stark, you'll just have to trust me." Before Tony could think about it, Loki had licked a path up the underside of Tony's shaft before sucking lightly on the tip. Tony reached down and ran his fingers through Loki's wet hair, bracing himself against the wall with his other hand when the God began to bob his head, taking him even further in.

After a few minutes, Tony could feel his need to cum growing bigger, his breaths becoming quicker by the second as the God devoured him with his mouth. He could tell he was babbling at Loki, but didn't give a shit.

Loki pulled off him with a pop and flicked his wet hair out of his face. "Ready to cum yet, Stark?"

"Fuck yes," Tony answered with a sigh, leaning his head back against the tiles.

"Well then, Stark. It is my time to leave you."

Tony's eyes sprang open and he looked down at the smirking God. "What?!"

"This is your punishment for avoiding me, Stark." Loki answered, before disappearing, leaving Tony achingly hard and alone.

Tony turned around and banged his hands against the tiles in frustration. He fucking hated Gods sometimes.


	4. A little help from a God might be nice

**So, I just want to say I am so so so sorry for not posting anything for MONTHS. I have had a lot going on in my personal life that I needed to adjust too. But enough about me, I have learnt my lesson on chaptered fics from now on (I HOPE)**

**I didn't feel like I could finish this story and give it the best love it deserved so instead the VERY lovely AwesomeIrony has decided to help me out by writing the last two chapters. Her archive of my own account is here /users/AwesomeIrony**

** Happy reading and please rate/review :)**

Thing _is,_ Tony is an irrepressible hedonist.

It's not that he's a rebel without a cause (though he kind of is) and he isn't tying to give the government an ulcer (debatable) or trying to go against everything that is considered good and safe and _sane_.

He's just really, really bad at denying himself.

He never even bothered to learn the meaning of self-control (though if needed he could have some) and Obi-Stane needed to keep him happy, so he indulged every crazy fancy or obsession of the day. And since he was, well, _Tony Stark,_ he was never denied anything.

Well, until Pepper that is. Really, he never learned any limits until Pepper. But Pepper was Pepper, so she doesn't count.

Point is, Tony has never not indulged himself when he wanted to.

And if there's something that Tony has never, ever deprived himself of, it's sex. Especially _good_ sex.

He should be able to say no! Don't they teach this at high school?...Then again he did skip most of the classes…

However, contrary to everyone's opinion of him, he did _have_ common sense. And he knew that this was very, very risky. Not only was there the constant threat of SHIELD finding out, but the Avengers, especially _Thor_ and _Clint,_ would kill him. And while he doesn't have any delusions about how much they may like him, he doesn't want to destroy what little_camaraderie _he has successfully gained from them.

He really needed to put an end to it. He _had _to.

Because there was also the part where he wasn't thinking of _Loki _as a threat anymore.

And that scared him.

* * *

He was not stalling, not at all. He was Tony Stark, he did not _stall_. But he had to admit that he had not been _activel_y looking for Thor.

Of course his luck had to run out eventually. Still, who wouldn't have gone to investigate suspicious noises at 3 in the morning?

"Thor, buddy, what are you doing?" Another loud crash sounded as Thor rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink.

"Friend Tony!" Thor grinned up at the man.

"Hey, buddy. Looking for something?" He tried to peek inside, but Thor was a really bulky guy, so it was impossible.

"I am merely on a quest to find the...Charms...of luck!" He said in triumph as he straightened and closed the cabinet door, box of Lucky Charms in his hand.

"Clint hid those from you again, huh?" Tony laughed.

Thor looked down at Tony with a gleaming smile and let out a low chuckle, "Indeed he did. However my quest to find them did not take as long as last time, so it seems I am improving."

Tony patted the massive blonde on the back, "Good for you Thor."

Thor beamed at him before turning around to get a bowl and spoon, while Tony decided to hand him the milk he had seen on the counter.

"So listen, I've got a question." Thor looked up at him from where he had sat down.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Well…I just wanna know…" Tony cleared his throat before continuing, "Is there a way to stop teleportation?"

Thor paused his movements and stared at Tony for a bit.

"Has this matter something to do with me, Man of Iron? I am afraid I have already told the Eye of Hawk that I am unable to do such things. I have never been very adept at magic." 'Unlike my brother' went unsaid.

"No it's just, well what if it's needed? Let's say, in a hypothetical situation. I mean, Lo-your brother can't be the only Houdini out there, can he?" Nope, not saying that name.

Thor seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Indeed he is not, but I am inexperienced in this matter. There is not a way that is known to me. However The Allfather or the mages from Asgard might know."

"Oh, alright then." He tapped his chin while Thor continued to stare at him.

A few minutes of this and Thor rapidly became bored, standing up and heading towards the living room. Tony followed him unconsciously, sitting beside the big blonde and blindly staring at the TV when Thor started flipping through the channels.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a commercial of Blake 7 appeared. He remembered watching old reruns of that show in the past and that's when it hit him.

Why not make his own teleportation-stopping device?

He nearly smacked himself on the forehead. He was an _enginee_r. He_ made _things. He_ created_ things. Why ask about something when he could do it himself?!

He jumped up from the couch and turned back to Thor, who had been startled by the sudden action.

"Thanks buddy!" Tony leaned down, taking a hold of Thor's head and planting a big smooch on the god's forehead before sprinting towards his workshop.

It was inventing time.

* * *

"Tony?"

Steve stepped through the workshop's door cautiously. He did not like that metal thing on the floor that seemed to follow his movements.

"Tony?"

He called again, wincing at the mess around him. Paper balls and blueprints for...something were strewn around him, empty coffee pots (no, not mugs, actual _pots_) scraps of metal and different tools completing the chaos found in Tony Stark's lab.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hands itching to put everything in order.

"Tony, you've been down here for _two_ days. This is not healthy-"

He was interrupted by a loud crash coming from...somewhere in front of him before Tony appeared, something clutched in his hand.

"Oh, hey Steve. What's up?"

"It's been two days Tony. Two days. Jarvis says you haven't eaten anything at all and- I swear to God if you dare use that rag to clean your face I am going to carry you upstairs and wash you myself. Tony, that is not sanitary!"

"My workshop is perfectly clean Cap. Right Dumm-E?"

The robot bobbed its head up and down in agreement, producing a light hissing noise. Tony grinned, looking at Steve in triumph.

"See?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine, see if I care when you catch the plague from something in here."

Tony chuckled and turned his back, heading towards one of the work tables.

"So what brings you here Capsicle?"

"The growling of your stomach." As if on cue said stomach did in fact growl. Tony blinked, surprised and patted his belly, grinning sheepishly. Steve sighed and walked forward, presenting Tony a plate containing the most glorious sub the World had ever seen.

Well, not really, but Tony hadn't eaten in quite a while (quite a bit longer than the two days Jarvis told Steve) so it did look quite beautiful.

Steve frowned a little when Tony snatched the sandwich up and gave a bite bigger than what was considered civilized.

"Steb wull you arry ee?" Tony spoke around his mouthful.

"Why, nothing would make me happier." Steve replied with a snigger, setting the plate down on top of some paperwork. "However I recall you proposing to Bruce the other morning at breakfast."

Tony swallowed his mouth full this time before answering. "Yeah, maybe I did. BUT, that was until he drank my juice. Now he is the enemy."

"Oh well, fair enough then." Steve answered before looking around the workshop. Even if it was the very definition of chaos, it was interesting to see a space filled to the brim with_metal_ bursting with _life_. Out of the corner of his eye a small light caught his attention and he turned his gaze downwards to Tony's wrists.

"...Is that jewelry?"

Tony looked up at him.

"What?"

Steve pointed down at the man's wrists.

"Is...that a thing now? You...jewelry?"

Tony blinked, looking down at where Steve was pointing.

"Wha-No!"

Steve shrugged, holding his hands up.

"Hey it's okay, Clint explained and said tha-"

"It's not _jewelry_ Steve!"

Steve blinked. "But it looks like-"

"They are _bracelets_! _Manly_ bracelets!"

"Why are they sparkly?"

"Those are _lights_!"

Steve leaned back a little when Tony thrust his hand in front of his face. From there he could see the bracelets clearly (unlike when they were half-hidden by the sandwich). The 'jewelry' actually looked crude and technological in a way that jewelry wasn't meant to be and had a single, small light bulb in the middle, making it seem like a gen from afar.

"Oh."

Tony glared. "Oh is right! These _bracelets_ are not for decoration."

"What are they for then?" Nothing distracted Tony better than talking about his work. As soon as those words left his mouth Tony's eyes started twinkling in pride.

"Call me a genius Steve!"

"Genius."

"I heard, don't think I didn't, really Steve, your sarcasm just hurts." Tony's grin came back full force while he put his sandwich down to fully display his wrists.

"These," Tony shook his hand, making the bracelets clink slightly when they clashed together, "Are meant to stop teleportation!"

Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they should stop it within a certain distance of the wearer, basically making it impossible for them to be kidnapped or taken by surprise."

Steve took hold of Tony's hand to see the bracelet better.

"Wow Tony. This could be really useful."

Tony flapped a hand at him.

"Yeah, well they're still in the testing phase, but when I'm done I'll make more!"

Steve smiled. "I gotta admit I wished you had made them sooner. Loki's games left me really sore last time he threw me against a car."

Tony grinned nervously at the man. "Yeah. Anyway shoo now, Captain slowpoke, I've got work to do!"

* * *

He wears the bracelets that night, well technically morning as its already past 3 am. He has a dreamless sleep until, barely two hours later, he hears someone whispering in his ear.

It's Loki.

"Holy fuck! Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Loki raises an eyebrow at him.

"I have told no joke Stark."

Tony sits up and scrambles backwards until his back is pressed against the headboard.

"How in the hell did you get in?! This was supposed to stop you from teleporting near me!" He shakes the his hands, and by extension the bracelets, at him.

Loki sits back, taking one of Tony's hands and bringing it closer to his own face, examining the bracelets.

"It did."

Tony swallowed, noticing that Loki's attire consisted of the same green tunic and leather pants he had worn when they first started this. His eyes glazed over slightly before he mentally shook himself to clear his head. Loki, the bastard, smirked wider.

"I found that I would not cast myself near you."

"If it worked then how did you get in?!"

"I entered through the balcony."

"The balc-Jarvis! You let him through the fucking balcony? Wait, you used and actual _door_?" Tony could have slapped himself.

Loki chuckled as Tony stared open mouthed at him.

"It is of no importance, I intend to have you. _Now_." Loki used the grip he had on Tony's arm to pull him forward, causing the man to collide face-first against his chest.

Tony tried to back away, but he could only get so far as Loki caught him by the waist and spun the around, pressing him into the mattress.

"Hey, get off!" Loki paid no attention to him, instead focusing on licking and biting his neck.

"Loki I'm serious!" He grunted and frantically started shoving the God away (as much as he could anyway) when he tried to get Tony's shirt off.

"Do not act as if you do not desire it as well, Stark." Loki pulled back to smirk at him.

Tony glared. "No means no, you bastard. Let me go!" He pushed against the God again.

"Do not resist me, mortal." Loki leaned down once again, trying to kiss Tony, but the man jerked his head to the side roughly.

"Or what, you'll force me? I already told you this has to stop!"

"And precisely why should it?"

"Because this is just sex! Neither of us gives a shit about the other, so be a good villain and go awa-"

Tony doesn't get to finish his sentence as he is suddenly slammed back against a wall. He grunts and opens his eyes to find Loki looking intently at him. Poison green glared down at him before he was released. Unprepared as he was, he sunk down to the floor, watching warily as Loki turned his back to him and strode to the middle of the room. He turned around and gifted Tony with a dangerous smile.

"Of course." He vanished.

Tony blinked before looking down at his wrists. The bracelets were broken.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. '_Well, that went horrible_,' he thought, '_but it's for the best right?_'

Three months.

Three freaking months since he last saw Loki.

There is no sign of him anywhere, and while the rest (particularly Clint) are happy about it, Tony senses that Thor might be able to sympathize with him.

Or he will get a hammer to the face.

Either way it helped.

"Hey Thor? There was something I wanted to tell you about..."

**Ekk CLIFFHANGER **


End file.
